The Wandering Darkness
by The Detective of South-East
Summary: Ash Ketchum, a child blessed by the Darkness travels through Kanto to achieve his goal of being a Master Pokémon Trainer. AU. Dark. Mix of both animé and games.
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE

I have always loved the view of sun rising. It makes me feel the freshness of nature after each night. The light dew drops sparkling on the lush green leaves and the slow breeze flowing through the area can get anyone's spirit up. The huge sphere of fire rising makes the world wake up slowly. I might miss a sunset but never a sunrise. It is the perfect time to make a resolve and start anew every day.

The sunrise was even better here at Pallet Town with the sea's backdrop. The various bird Pokémon flying from their nests and many kinds of grounded Pokémon reaching out to water sources to quench their thirst are all unique views. It also helps in that the early morning sunlight is really good for health.

But just as I love the brightness of the sun and the beautiful view of the surroundings, I also have a strange affinity for the spooky darkness and the ominous feel of the night. It many times feels like I am a part of the shadowy night-that I am darkness.

I am one of the few strange people whose presence makes even the strongest Psychics to flinch and recoil. I am immune to any kind of mental attacks. I am just a hollow for the trained minds that can sense any living being with the help of their immense powers. I cannot be harmed by them and my mere existence near them can hinder their abilities.

I am just a normal human child-a ten year old. Right now, I am lying down on my bed awaiting sleep which wouldn't be so kind on me due to my excitement. Lying beside me equally excited is my friend Tenebrous-a Zorua. He was found here in my hometown of Pallet while being attacked by poachers. I was able to save him with some help from my mentor Professor Samuel Oak. This excitement is because tomorrow I can start my own journey-a journey to be a Pokémon trainer.

How I got the amazing ability of being immune to psychics is where my life's turning point is. This all started a year ago when I had appeared for my second test of the Pokémon Trainer Selection which has a total of three tests. I had completed the test pretty well and then went off to the Sinnoh region with my mother for a vacation at Alamos Town.

There my fate changed. I found my true nature. I became what I am today by meeting one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world. I became an extension of darkness while being enlightened as a human capable of miracles. I turned from a rash, immature, carefree child to the potent and responsible Ash Ketchum now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One-The Beginning

Ash smiled as he got up from his bed. He was ready to watch his last sunrise before moving out of his home. With a smirk, Ash smacked the grayish black fox like Pokemon lying on his bed. But just before his hand could land on the Zorua, he opened his eyes and jumped away. Tenebrous growled and lunged at Ash who simply stuck out his hands and caught the Pokemon.

With a smirk, Ash threw the Pokemon in the air. With another menacing growl, the fox started glowing a blackish purple. Zorua changed form slowly and landed on the ground but exactly looking like Ash-complete with pjs and a strange black symbol on the right arm-a symbol shaped like an outstretched clawed hand. Ash smirked on seeing his copy and the faked symbol. His now blue eyes-a result of the incidents a year ago and the symbol on his own arm glowed a deep black and the copy faded away to reveal the Zorua again.

"Tenebrous, mom has warned you many times not to try that inside the house. And not to use your ability on me. You know I can bust anything like that." Ash glared at his friend. The Zorua snorted and then shrugged.

Ash walked towards the door to the small balcony of the room followed by Tenebrous. Holding the strong pipe that passed along his balcony, Ash climbed up to the roof and then looked at the western side of the town. He could see Mt. Silver towering over the area. To his left nearly a mile away was the ocean that was adorned by a small beach and a port. Although the sun was not yet up, Ash could still see a few things. Tenebrous climbed up with some effort and reached near Ash.

With a smile, Ash sat down and patted on the Pokemon's head earning a low growl. He knew Tenebrous was that way. The Dark type never showed any visual pleasure of any kind. He was dark in all ways-looks, attitude, voice and behavio. But there was one thing about him-Tenebrous was good at heart. That was what got him attracted to Ash. With Ash's intelligence and Tenebrous's power, they grew together for the whole year training, teaching and learning from each other. Ash was a very good student and helping Tenebrous in his growth let Ash learn many things practically.

Tenebrous grunted on seeing a small wave of light sprouting from behind them. Ash hummed back and turned to look intently at the rising ball of all consuming sacred fire. The sun-the ever lasting source of energy was what provided the most energy to the Kanto region. It was the easiest way to harness energy while avoiding pollution. Ash's blue eyes blazed from the intense light of the star. Ash stared for a whole minute before closing eyes and inhaling deeply.

After a few seconds of holding breath, Ash exhaled slowly and opened his eyes. The sun rose slowly spreading light all around. The various bird Pokemon flew from their nests into the air. Ash turned to gaze at the ocean which now resembled molten gold as it reflected the sunlight. Ash smiled as the creator started a new fresh day with the same enthusiasm as ever.

With a deep hum, Ash nodded towards Tenebrous and climbed down the roof.

* * *

Ash was dressed in a white sweatshirt, blue jeans, red cap and a dark blue sleeveless jacket. He stood at Prof. Samuel Oak's laboratory. He was accompanied by Tenebrous who sat on Ash's shoulder. But right now the tricky prankster was in the form of a purple and white rat that had huge fangs and long whiskers.

Ash moved his eyes towards the remaining three trainers who were to receive starter Pokemon. His blue eyes were met with two bright green eyes of Leaf-his beautiful and kind classmate. Ash nodded at the brown haired girl with a very slight smile. To her left was the only person Ash knew who looked a lot like him-Ritchie. Ritchie was a childish yet brave and smart friend of Ash. Ritchie and Leaf were Ash's best human friends.

Ritchie grinned at Ash and showed a thumbs up to his generally silent raven haired friend. Ash gave a rare grin and shook his head at Ritchie's excitement. He knew that while a little brash, Ritchie was very smart-outdone only by Ash and Prof. Oak's grandson Gary.

Gary was easily the most dangerous threat of them all. While he was extremely cocky and headstrong, he was also very sharp. His intelligence and vast knowledge rivaled that of Ash. Outside the topic of Pokemon, Gary was far more knowledgeable than Ash in most things.

But Ash was a strange case with unmatched ability to adapt. He could adjust to anything and any situation. This helped him in learning about Pokemon battles. Ash, Gary, Ritchie were classmates and were easily the best students of their school. Ash was the topper in anything that linked to Pokemon battles closely followed by Gary. But when it came to science and mathematics, Gary was unbeatable.

Similarly, Leaf was the best in medicine, food and breeding while Ritchie was an all rounder with great performance in all the sections. Ash knew they could all be good opponents but Gary was the only one he would have to actually look out for.

Ash looked at the center of the room where a table holding three small white and red spheres was situated. The table was covered in glass and nearby stood man who wore a red shirt, cream trousers and a white lab coat. His light brown hairs had started to become gray. Ash looked at the man's calculating and kind eyes that also held a hidden sharpness.

The old researcher was an enigma to most. He was extremely intelligent and highly observant. He was kind and compassionate. But Ash always felt that he had another side. A very dangerous one. The professor's unbelievably strong Pokemon were the reason why Ash thought so. A simple researcher can never take a Pokemon to such strength.

'He would have been quite a formidable trainer in his days of training.' Ash thought.

Prof. Oak smiled at the children widely and then gestured towards the table, "Children, this table holds the starter each one of you will receive now. These Pokemon are young and inexperienced. But they are raised and tamed enough to obey you and aide you. So as you all know, following the rule of first come first serve, Leaf will pick the first Pokemon followed by Gary and Ritchie. Ash will be the last."

The four trainers nodded collectively and Leaf moved forward. With a command from the professor's remote in his hand, the glass covering the pokeballs slid away and the platform of the table rose up. Leaf looked at the pokeballs and saw that three had different stickers. She knew that based on their performances and abilities displayed in the trainer's school, the professor would have selected Pokemon that would suit all of them.

She also knew the three Pokemon as they were the standard starters given away to rookie trainers once in every three months-Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Leaf took a deep breath and picked up the first ball. It had a small symbol of grass on it as a sticker. She smiled and hurled the ball into the air, "Come on Bulbasaur."

Ash knew very well that pokeballs worked on the voice of the selector. It would be registered to a single person once the Pokemon is assigned to him or her. The pokeball opened up from Leaf's voice and released the contents in a bright flash of white. As the light faded away, a small green creature was revealed. It had a bluish green onion-like bulb on its back.

It growled slowly and looked at Leaf. The girl smiled and squatted near the grass type. Ash saw her and the Bulbasaur smiling and talking to each other while the Pokemon was also petting Leaf with two vines that extended from its bulb. Prof. Oak smiled and gestured at Gary to go ahead.

The brown haired cocky youngster smirked and moved forward. Pulling back the sleeves of his blue t-shirt Gary walked straight towards the table and picked the third pokeball without a single thought. He had already decided on which Pokemon to select. Gary smirked at the little turtle that appeared after checking it out for a few moments.

Ritchie smiled excitedly and moved forward to select his required and the last available Pokemon-Charmander. He had always wanted the fire type. Ritchie's Pokemon appeared and yawned. The small orange lizard had a flame on its tail. Swishing the tail, it looked at Ritchie and then nodded firmly.

Prof. Oak smiled, "Now recall your Pokemon. I have more things to tell you." After the three youngsters did as told, Oak took three small boxes from another table. He handed over each of them to the three trainers.

The boxes contained five pokeballs and a rectangular device each. They knew those were Pokedex- a very special invention of Prof. Oak. It was an encyclopedia on every Pokémon native to Kanto and Johto regions. Gary's was red while Ritchie and Leaf got blue and green each.

Prof. Oak smiled proudly, "That, as you all know are Pokedex invented by me and each of them are registered to each of you. You can learn how to use it later. There are five spare pokeballs as a bonus. Now all of you can move out."

Gary moved towards Ash and glared at his blue eyed rival in the irises, "I am waiting to prove my superiority. Once you get whatever weakling gramps selected for you, battle me and my strong Squirtle. I will show everyone what a real loser you are."

Tenebrous growled menacingly at the brown haired boy making him laugh, "Make your rat keep quiet Ashy boy. Even he cannot touch my Squirtle."

Gary laughed loudly and walked out. He didn't notice a dangerous glint in Ash's eyes but Prof. Oak did not fail to see it. Ritchie and Leaf waved at Ash, "We will wait outside."

He quickly reached Ash and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Ash, you know that's how Gary is. He won't learn until he gets a shock. But please don't show all your anger on him. He cannot handle it. I know you very well."

Ash glared at the old man for a second but then softened, "Let me see."

The researcher smiled at the boy and then looked at Tenebrous, "You can change now."

The little fox jumped from Ash's shoulder and started glowing a blackish purple. After a moment, a perfect copy of Ash stood before the two humans. Oak was one of the few who knew the real identity of Tenebrous. Tenebrous smiled and gave a small bow to Oak, "So who is the partner you selected for us?"

Oak nodded a bit seriously, "This is actually a serious case. The Pokémon I selected for you is actually one of the toughest to raise in the whole world. He has a disorder. A common factor in the species but this particular one is more special."

Ash's eyes narrowed, "Can you explain please?"

Oak nodded, "He has a problem in his brain. He can listen, understand and communicate but cannot act based on a command. His body and brain are not in coordination. He needs proper care and love to unlock the high power of his mind. He may be disabled but there lies his strength. Once you crack through the problem, I am certain that he will become the strongest of his species."

Tenebrous frowned, "In short professor, he is a powerful Pokémon who needs treatment to tap own abilities. Am I correct?"

Oak nodded with a smile. He knew that Ash would not reject since it involved helping a Pokémon. He looked at the boy questioningly who seemed to be in deep thought. After a moment, a faint smile appeared on Ash's face and he gave the lightest possible nod.

Prof. Oak pulled out a pokeball from a pocket of his lab coat and handed it over to Ash along with a box similar to what was given to others. He smiled, "Unlike others, this Pokedex is enhanced and will recognize every known Pokémon. Keep it a secret and make sure to use your gifts wisely. You are destined for greatness my boy. No go ahead and meet your new friend."

Ash and Tenebrous steeled their nerves and nodded to each other and Ash hurled the pokeball, "Go".

As both the friends waited with breath held, the sphere opened up releasing a small yellow duck who stared blankly holding his head and scratching the black outgrowth on top of the head. The Pokémon looked at Ash before giving a slightly excited cry, 'Psy...duck..'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ****everyone, I am back and this time with a new chapter.**

**I would like to answer the reviews from now:**

**LightRayPearlShipper: I have made the changes and it is a Preface as you had advised.  
**

**AquilaTempestas: Hope to entertain the audience like you. I am glad you like it.  
**

**ItsTheCxC: It will be special. The Psyduck is special after all.  
**

**Toshiro of the Eternal Dream: Yes. I shall include Pokémon of all regions but those from Unova and Kalos shall be rare and less in number.  
**

**Now onto the new chapter. Read and review my friends.**

* * *

Chapter Two-The First Victory

_Psyduck. The Duck Pokémon. A Pure Water Type._

_This Pokémon is often tormented by headaches due to the high power of its mind. When the headache intensifies, it will unleash mysterious Psychic powers. It will never remember about own powers and will have a vacant look._

_This particular Psyduck is Male and has the ability Swift Swim. Its speed will be doubled in rain._

_Height: 2'6"_

_Weight: 50 lbs_

_Psyduck knows the moves Scratch, Water Gun, Disable, Confusion, Mud Bomb, Hypnosis and Tri Attack._

_Hypnosis and Mud Bomb are egg moves inherited from a parent. The origin of the move Tri Attack is unknown._

Ash whistled at this information, "You are quite something Psyduck. Even without any training, you are strong. Imagine what you will become once you train and put in efforts." The said Pokémon gave Ash a vacant look and then shrugged making Ash sigh.

Prof. Oak smiled, "You see? That's his problem. I know that you can handle him patiently. So now you can head out and start your own adventure."

Ash walked out to be met by his two friends, his mother, and his cocky rival who smirked at him. Ash moved straight towards his mother and gave her a warm hug. Delia, the brown haired lady embraced her son tightly and then gave a light pat to Tenebrous who had once again transformed into Rattata.

Tenebrous growled as he leaned into the pink top clad lady's hand. It was then that Delia noticed Psyduck who had slowly followed her son. Ash had not recalled the small Pokémon and instead made him walk. Delia squealed and picked up the little Water type, "So this is the starter you got? So cute!"

Gary snorted at this, "Not even a standard starter. Must be a total weakling." Ash noticed a strange look in Psyduck's eyes-a hint of anger and annoyance and somewhat hurt. Ash smiled slightly knowing that he could progress if Psyduck had such an attitude. He snorted at Gary, "At least he is not annoying as some silly hotheaded brat who brags around."

Gary clenched his fists at this but chose to remain silent. He knew that Ash was a bit strange and dangerous if pried more. One of the kids at school had found out this the harder way. On getting humiliated, the boy had tried to punch Ash only to get some sand in his face and a few well places blows to his body. That day everyone learned never to engage Ash physically.

Ritchie and Leaf congratulated Ash and tried to check the Psyduck but were interrupted by Gary, "Whatever. Now let me have my battle with Ashy boy here so I can prove I am the better trainer. That way I can start my glorious journey towards being a Pokémon Master."

Ash shook his head, "Psyduck is not ready to battle. So no. And I am not starting my journey right now. I will after getting Psyduck ready for it."

Everyone, even Gary gasped at this, "What?!"

Ash looked at Psyduck who slowly walked forward and sat in front of Squirtle, "We need time for him to be prepared."

Gary smirked, "As expected. It must be too weak to even fight." Ash was about to retort but was stopped by Psyduck pushing Squirtle slowly. Gary's starter fell on its back and started crying out loud due to not being able to get up. It flailed for a minute and then slowly fell on its belly. It got up and rammed its body on Psyduck. The duck skidded back and fell on its back only to get up and stare back vacantly.

This enraged Squirtle even more. He had expected to get some reaction from Psyduck. Squirtle angrily spat bubbles at Psyduck who just cocked his head in confusion. Gary frowned, "What the hell?! Just no reaction?"

Ritchie looked at Leaf with a slight smile. They both had a hint of what could happen if the scene continued. Ash tried to save Psyduck but a sharp growl from Tenebrous stopped him. The trainer looked at his friend who simply shook his head showing that Ash should not interfere.

Gary who was confused by now ordered, "Squirtle, try Water Gun. Let's see whether it can feel pain." Squirtle in reply let loose a clear thin stream of pressurized water from its mouth. The water slammed into Psyduck hard hurling him a few feet back. His head hit a nearby boulder hard.

The onlookers gasped and Ash was about to recall Psyduck but then he stopped. Tenebrous was pointing at Psyduck's hand. On looking closely, Ash saw a clenched fist. A small smile grew on his face.

Psyduck turned back slowly as a strange pain wracked his brain. Right now he knew one thing-he had to defeat the annoying turtle that had hurt him so much. He saw the brown haired teen shouting, "Finish off the weakling with your special move. Muddy Water."

Psyduck growled as everything that held him back disappeared. His eyes started glowing an ethereal pink and he held out his hands. Squirtle had called out a small stream of water that mixed with dust particles and turned a slight brownish color. With a flick of Psyduck's wrist, the water dispersed to two sides. He swirled his hands making a blob of water and dust coalesce into his hands.

As the pseudo Psychic Pokemon hurled the blob, Gary yelled, "Withdraw." The Mud Bomb, as Ash recognized, hit Squirtle who had pulled its limbs inside its shell and exploded. Squirtle came out and didn't seem to be fazed. Ash knew that Squirtle were naturally durable and a Ground type move would not affect it much.

Ash grinned, "Psyduck, Disable." His starter's eyes got a grey outline for a moment and Squirtle was surrounded by a similar energy. The opponent struggled to move but to no avail. Without any command, Psyduck unleashed a powerful Water Gun that made Squirtle fly back a few feet. It slowly got up on his legs and tried to move shakily. Ash overjoyed at the fact that Psyduck was battling, shouted, "Hypnosis."

Under the powerful influence of Psyduck's mind, Squirtle was forced to look into the opponent's eyes. Gary saw his starter slowly drooping and falling down asleep from Psyduck's attack. He called out in vain to Squirtle trying to get it awake. Ash in turn smirked at his rival and then ordered, "Finish it with Tri Attack."

Psyduck's flat beak opened and a small orb started to form inside it. The orb split into three colors-red, blue and yellow each signifying fire, ice and electricity respectively. The three orbs shot out as beams and landed on Squirtle with a sickening blast. Squirtle was thrown back at full force and landed near Gary's feet defeated and hurt badly. Squurtle may be strong but such a powerful move could not be withstood easily.

Gary blinked in shock and disbelief. He, the grandson of the famous Professor Oak and one of the toppers of Pallet School had been defeated by someone who was considered to be a weakling by him.

He recalled his fallen Squirtle and glared at Ash, "This isn't over Ashy boy. Next time I shall train hard and beat you fair and square." He turned and moved towards the lab, possibly to heal his starter.

Ash snorted and gestured his mother and friends to ignore Gary.

Ritchie smiled at his friend, "So Ash, we will meet at the League." He held out a fist which was quickly bumped by Ash's, "That's a deal."

Leaf on the other hand hugged Ash and Ritchie lightly, "I am not into League but I will be there to cheer for both of you."

Bidding their goodbyes, Ash and his mother walked home, Ash holding Tenebrous while Delia carried Psyduck.

* * *

**Pokespeech ****on:**

"You were faking!" Tenebrous growled at Psyduck in a matter-of-fact tone. The said Pokémon had a look of hurt on his face, "No. I admit I used to in the past but not now."

"Why?" The tone was almost threatening. They were at Ash's home after the day's events. Ash had fed the two Pokémon and now was explaining the whole situation to his mother. Tenebrous selected the time to clear his suspicion.

"It's a long story." Psyduck whispered making the Dark type snort, "We have all the time. Shoot."

"I was a member of a huge group of Water type Pokémon. We lived near Seafoam Islands. My parents were very strong. I still remember my father, a Poliwrath, was one of the few who helped young ones to learn. My mother used to be the head forager. Due to their reputation, many things were expected from me." He paused and looked at the Zorua to see the cold eyes pinned on him with interest.

Psyduck sighed, " We Psyduck get headaches only after a certain age. It's like maturing. If we fight through the headache, it will intensify and slowly will fade away making us stronger and then we evolve. But I was afraid and did not fight through the pain."

"Didn't you want to be stronger?" Tenebrous frowned slightly. The Water type hummed, "I did certainly but the conventional method adopted by everyone was what made me afraid. It increases the pain. Due to my not fulfilling the expectations and also not being strong enough, it was decided that I would be a dead weight to the group. I was cast out by a Kingdra who was the new leader then."

Tenebrous cocked his head in confusion, "Didn't you try any other way? Maybe you could have found one."

"I tried figuring out myself, asked for advice from other Pokémon and even tried to get help from humans. But most just thought me to be dumb. Moreover my inactivity made me lose my brain-body coordination. I can concentrate and actually attack when I get a headache. Probably because it alters something in my brain. I wandered for three years and at last ended up here. The old Oak took me in and understood me. He suggested that Ash can help me. So here I am." The long ranting reflected Psyduck's frustration, anger, failure and at last hope.

Tenebrous smirked, "Well if someone can help you, it certainly is Ash."

**Pokespeech ****off**

Ash looked at his two conversing friends from behind the door and whispered to himself, "Well today's was the first victory. I will make sure you grow strong Psyduck."

* * *

**There was Psyduck's past and also a small battle. I ****know that the chapter is too small. I shall be keeping them so for convenience. Might also update faster in future. A few chapters shall be longer but average length would be 2-3k.**** Review please guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys. I am back with another new chapter. This chapter goes on about Psyduck's special training. It also has some interesting conversation with a powerful Pokémon.  
**

**Now to the reviews:  
**

**thor94: I really hated Misty for avoiding Psyduck. That's why I picked it for this story. This chapter will be the training for him and I am sure you will like it.  
**

**GarionRiva: I feel the same. Hope you like this Psyduck.  
**

**iggychan89: My friend I hope you take up my message seriously and work something out.  
**

**Now to the chapter. Please give reviews guys. I need to know your views about my work.**

* * *

Chapter Three-Enlightened by the Darkness

**Ash walked through the void he was currently in. He knew this was a dream but he would not be able to wake up. This was a common occurrence in his life now. Whenever he had troubles, he was able to find solutions in these dreams. He slowly walked forward waiting for his powerful ally to let himself be known. And a few moments later, it happened.**

**The darkness rippled slowly revealing a strange form. It looked like a pitch black cloak with a red scarf on it. There was also a grayish mane flowing. A cold blue eye opened and glared at Ash, **_**"Welcome Chosen One! I see that you are in a dilemma once again."**_

"**Greetings Incubus. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Ash smirked at his frighteningly powerful and seemingly all knowing friend. The creature gave out a bone chilling chuckle, **_**"Ohh how I love that name Ash! You have quite a selection of names for Pokémon. But you of all should know that I am not what the name means. It is a misfortune that my appearance and powers give such an effect."**_

**Ash smiled with a nod, "Just like how I call my partner Tenebrous."**

"_**You make us Dark types seem scary and harmful." The powerful Pokémon retorted.**_

**Ash shook his head, "Those names are cool ****and both names suit you guys due to your to the point attitude and tough looks. ****Anyways, you know my current trouble. And I need your wise head to help me find a solution."**

"_**I can only guide you Chosen One. You are to play the actual role in your destiny. I cannot change anything directly since it would mess up the natural flow of events."**_

"**How can you be so sure? You did give me strange powers. That did not mess up anything." Ash argued.**

"_**It did Ash. You do not understand this properly. You have seen my powers. I can give or take life, I can induce nightmares as a defense mechanism, I can cure living beings, I can fight, I can regenerate myself, I am a telepath and importantly I am one of the rulers of death. But even I am limited to the will of nature. I cannot go beyond nature to do anything. I corrupted you because of two reasons. One-you are destined for greatness. We do not want you to be controlled by anyone. Making you immune to all Psychics was the only way we could do that. Secondly, you helped me save my home and all the other inhabitants. Your bravery as just an ordinary child was great. I had to reward your noble mind."**_

"**Whom do you intend by 'we'?" Ash frowned.**

**Darkrai chuckled at his friend, **_**"Curious and sharp as always. We are what you call legendaries. My superiors, my siblings, my friends and me-Darkrai!"**_

"**Why?" Ash was interested in this kind of discussions he had with the Pitch Black Pokémon. The ancient Dark type was an ocean of knowledge and wisdom. He was the one who taught Ash many things. Even more so than what Prof. Oak could ever teach. He was probably what anyone would be scared of but on knowing more, the cold persona was just a mask to keep unwanted beings away. Behind it was a wise and noble mind that held the safety of the world at preference.**

**Darkrai was a Pokemon who would readily sacrifice himself for others. It was one such instance when Ash met the titan. Darkrai was trying hard to protect his home, Alamos Town, from two immensely powerful Dragons-Dialga and Palkia. He gave up his life to stop the two and later regenerated himself.**

**Although Ash knew he was no match for any of the Pokémon, he recognized Darkrai as a noble protector and helped him break up the fight. That was what caused Darkrai to corrupt him. A swipe to Ash's arm from the ancient legendary gave him the astounding ability he wielded. He became immune to Psychic abilities and illusions. With that, he also got a scar on his arm, one that looked like Darkrai's outstretched claws, and deep blue eyes.**

**Darkrai chuckled at the young boy, **_**"Some other time my friend. Now tell me how can I put myself for your use?"**_

**Ash sighed. Darkrai sure was mysterious and often kept up such suspense. He stared at the legendary for a few moments before speaking, "How do I help Psyduck?"**

**Darkrai's piercing eyes closed for a moment and Ash saw a light blue glint below the eyelids. The Dark type snapped his eyes open and hummed strangely, **_**"Tell me Chosen One, have you ever tried to focus on anything?"**_

**Ash frowned, "Obviously. You and Professor Oak both teach me so many things. I need to focus on them to learn. Similarly to do anything, I need to focus. But what does that have to do anything with my question?"**

"_**Bear with me for a bit Ash. So when you learn from us, you need to focus on it and make your brain work. But when you become tensed or emotional and you have too much on your mind, you cannot learn something. Am I right?" **_**Darkrai's piercing eyes stared intently as Ash tried to connect things in his mind.**

**Ash nodded slowly, "Yes. And in such a case, I need to clear my mind and then focus."**

**Darkrai's eyes seemed to reflect excitement, **_**"When you stop doing something for a long time and become out of touch, you need a similar clearing of mind and regular practice of the particular activity to get your body and mind in track. Tell me what helps the best to clear one's mind and get inner peace?"**_

**Ash's eye widened in recognition, "Meditation. We need to calm down and recognize ourselves while becoming one with our affinities. We cannot bend others to our will. Instead bend ourselves first. That was what you taught me when I could not grasp complex things."**

**Ash frowned instantly, "Why does a headache make Psyduck able to fight?"**

**Darkrai's ominous voice chuckled, **_**"That's because his body and mind become one at such a time. He only needs to get rid of what causes the pain. Since his body wants the same, he is able to fight. You have your answer Chosen One."**_

**Ash frowned, "Tell me Incubus. Why do you always call me that? I have asked many times but you never answer me."**

"_**You will know the meaning in the future. Right now, know that it's an important title that binds your past, present and future. It is what reflects your destiny. Farewell."**_

Ash's eyes snapped open as the dream ended abruptly. He looked over to where his two Pokémon slept and then smiled. He looked over to the clock and realized that it was almost morning. With a grin, he started to wake up his Pokémon.

* * *

Ash was sitting cross legged with Psyduck and Tenebrous who had turned into Ash's copy, all the three meditating. Ash had to admit it was an extremely effective method but really tough for someone who just started.

He himself was used to meditating to relieve stress and to attain focus for the physical training he received at school. It had been impossible for him at first but slowly he learned to be in sync with nature and bring mind and body together.

The result was astounding. Ash slowly became one of the best athletes of the school and also a good martial artist. He was not anything extraordinary but his style revolved around adapting to the situation and turning the opponents' power against them.

Ash smiled faintly as memories of his own escapades filled his mind. He took a deep breath and let his mind go blank. Exhaling slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at the two Pokémon.

"Slowly open your eyes. Be gentle. Adjust back to the surroundings gradually." Ash looked at Psyduck, "Feel anything?"

The Water type after opening his eyes looked at the trainer and quacked something incoherent. Ash looked at Tenebrous who shrugged, "He says something caused a spike of energy while he had his eyes closed."

Ash grinned, "That's how you feel when you sync body and mind. It feels like we are rejuvenated. Meditation is a process of redirecting our energy. You being a Pokémon can harness the power far easily than me. It has only been two weeks and you already see improvement. Now we can move on to the second level of training."

"Now what? And what should I do meanwhile?" Tenebrous cocked his head.

Ash thought for a moment before responding, "We can start some serious training now. You will run five laps with the belt on and then sharpen your claws. We have to make sure you learn Hone Claws before we leave. Also practice Extrasensory by lifting heavier objects."

The belt Ash mentioned was a very special brace for the Pokémon. It restricted their movements making them put in more efforts. This slowly increased the output of the Pokémon and thus increasing their power much higher than otherwise.

He looked at Psyduck, "You are with me. We first need a nice name for you. Then we will start a training routine that will get you back in track and make you able to use your powers at will."

* * *

Ash and Psyduck-no, Cryptic- had been training daily in a unique style. The name was chosen by Ash and immediately approved by the Water type. Ash seemed to have a good choice of names for Pokémon. Tenebrous meant ominous, Cryptic meant secret or hidden while Incubus meant evil spirit.

Ash had devised an excellent strategy with the help of Prof. Oak. He made Cryptic walk with him daily and slowly increased the pace to convert the walk into run and then to sprint.

He also made the duck meditate daily to focus. This was slowly led towards training in physical combat. Cryptic would close his eyes and concentrate before Ash called out commands. He would make the Water type scratch, punch, kick or headbutt the air while also making movements to evade imaginary attacks.

Currently they were under such a training session. Cryptic stood in the center of a clearing with his eyes closed and Ash was calling out attacks, "Left hook. Right jab, back. Duck and headbutt. Scratch. Spin and kick."

Cryptic completed the attacks in the exact order and with excellent reaction making Ash and Tenebrous applaud. The Water type rubbed the back of his head mareepishly. Ash smiled, "Excellent job Cryptic. Now let's see your elemental moves. Start with Calm Mind."

Cryptic grinned before closing his eyes. A faint blue glow surrounded his body that was quickly absorbed by him. He loved that technique. It was something he and Ash had figured out while training. Calm Mind helped in concentration and let his attacks be more powerful.

"Water Gun straight ahead." Ash shouted. Cryptic inhaled some air and forcefully let loose a stream of water. It was stronger than ever. A small spiral surrounding the stream did a lot to show off the power of the move. The water slammed into a boulder which instantly crumbled under the might.

Ash grinned seeing the obvious results of their training and pointed at another boulder, "Pick the boulder with Confusion and destroy it with Tri Attack."

The duck's eyes gained the familiar blue glow a boulder of his own size was lifted up in the air. The stone levitated in the air due to Cryptic's extrasensory powers. He slowly opened his beak forming an orb of energy and released it in three different beams. The attack connected and the stone was destroyed like nothing.

Ash beamed at his starter. He had after a month and a half of intense training overcome the disability and found inner strength. Cryptic had become what anyone would classify as a more than capable starter.

The raven haired trainer looked over at Tenebrous, "Get over there and use Hone Claws. Then show me what you learned from others at the Oak's corral."

The Dark type transformed into his own body and leapt into the clearing. His claws glowed black as he raked them together. A red glow surrounded Tenebrous and he slashed hard at a boulder. Gouges appeared on the rock from the attack making Ash whistle in acknowledgement.

Tenebrous suddenly dug the earth below him and disappeared underground. Next moment, he appeared from below the rock cracking it in the procedure. With a feral grin, he raised his head. A purple black sphere that crackled from energy formed in front of his mouth.

Ash gasped as the Shadow Ball was hurled at the cracked boulder only for shards of the stone to fly all around from the resultant explosion. Ash awed at the power, " You really outdid yourself buddy. I never expected you to learn Shadow Ball so quickly. Was it Weavile who taught you?

Tenebrous nodded confirming Ash's doubt. Weavile was a powerful Pokémon that lived at Oak's corral. It was a strange Dark and Ice type. Although it didn't interact with many Pokémon, Tenebrous was one of the few. Ash smirked, "Did you try learning Grass Knot?"

Tenebrous closed his eyes and then opened them to reveal that they were glowing green. Blades of grass moved slowly but abruptly stopped as the glow in Tenebrous's eyes left. Ash knew that it was an improvement although it was not yet mastered. He grinned to himself. His training at home had become successful and now he could move out for his own journey.

* * *

**Please review guys.**

**See ya next time.  
**


End file.
